First Contact
by ekrolo2
Summary: A rookie Superman must face his first metahuman threat in the form of Parasite while dealing with a city that hates and feares what he may become, a unstoppable tyrant who will make them all sumbit to his will. AU
1. Chapter 1

FIRST CONTACT PART 1

Clark Kent sat in his new apartment watching the latest anti Superman speech by the man in charge of the Daily Planet and coincidentally his boss, Perry White.

He was one of the many thousands rallying against the Man of Steel ever since he appeared a few months ago in Metropolis. Now their biggest supporter was on the David Endocrine Show for the 3rd time to discuss the much debate topic of what to do about Superman.

David (excited/shouting): Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of the Endocrine Show, I'm your host David Endocrine and joining me today is the Editor-In-Chief of our very own Daily Planet, Perry White!

From behind the stage came a short middle aged man with brown, graying hair in a black business suit with a red tie and one of his trademark Cuban cigars in his mouth. Reaction to his appearance was mixed, his supporters applauded and cheered while the Superman supporters booed and gave him thumbs downs. He took a set next to the host and crossed his legs.

David (excited): Great to have you back on the show Perry!

Perry: I'm glad to be back Dave.

David (curious): So Perry, you've been on the show a few times in the past to voice your distaste of the vigilante known as Superman, why is that?

Perry: While I do have issues with Superman taking the law into his own hands, my biggest concern is that he's just too damn powerful and we give him too much freedom. During his numerous appearances eye witness accounts have seen him lift trains into the air as if they were nothing but pieces of paper. Take a hundred bullets all over his body and just shrug it off and shoot lasers out of his eyes. We simply cannot allow a man with that much power too just fly around the place and take the law into his own hands.

David (curious): But Perry before Superman showed up in Metropolis we were facing a massive increase in criminal activity, many experienced police officers including the police chief himself said that if it weren't for Superman, our city would have become a second Gotham within a decade or less. There are many who call him a hero and think he shouldn't be persecuted.

Perry (annoyed): It's true he's gotten results and ill give him that. But what if he stops being this guardian angel that so many people see him as and he tries to take us over? From what we know now he apparently has no weaknesses and if he ever did try to impose his will on us we would be completely defenseless. Tell me Dave what's stopping this guy from going crazy with power and becoming the next Hitler?

There was a brief silence as Perry looked around the room too see if anyone would present a counter argument, there was none.

Perry: Exactly, and this is why this Superman should just quit now while he's ahead before he…..

Before he could hear anymore Clark changed the channel hoping to get away from the topic of Superman, sadly he was mistaken as there was yet another news channel talking about him. And then there was another, and another, and another, and three more after that.

All of them discussing the same topic as Perry and David were a few channels back, Clark's patience had run out and he threw his remote into the TV, shattering the glass into a hundred little pieces on the floor. Upon breaking it he immediately calmed down and sighed.

He then got out of his chair and examined the damage hoping it might be fixed. Then he noticed that the remote went through the TV and pierced the wall. He rubbed the back of his head and stepped away from it.

Clark (thoughts): Great, I just wasted 3000 dollars for nothing. Smooth Clark….. Very smooth…

He walked away from the TV and entered his bedroom; he took his shirt and glasses off and simply dropped onto his bed and closed his eyes hoping to get forget about his problems and the few thousand people calling out for his head.

…

Clark had slept sleeping for a few hours now in relative peace. He once heard a group of people protesting about Superman and promptly covered his head with his pillow and drifted back into sleep. At about 2 AM his cell phone started ringing on his night stand.

Clark (tired/sleepy): Uuuuuhhhhhh, please stop…..

After a minute the cell phone stopped ringing only for it to go off once again, he got out of his bed and picked it up noticing that it was Lois calling him. He put his glasses on and answered the call.

Lois (excited): Smallville! Get your lazy ass out of bed and meet me and Jimmy at Hyde Park. A dead woman was found there!

Clark (annoyed): You woke me up at 1 AM to tell me a woman was murdered?

Lois (excited): Don't be such a baby, just get down here right now!

She hanged up before Clark could argue with her anymore. He then got out of his bed and used the Kryptonian biotech inside his body and suddenly from his body the nanites formed his silver Kryptonian suit, on his chest they formed his family symbol and a long red cape on his back.

Once he was ready to meet with Lois he pressed a small button in his gauntlet and contacted the drones within the Fortress of Solitude.

T-7 (curious): Yes master? How may I assist you?

Superman: I'm going out T-7 and I need Clark Kent there, you know what to do.

T-7: Of course master, I shall arrive there shortly.

Superman nodded and turned off his communicator, he then flew out of his apartment across the night sky of Metropolis to investigate this murdered that had Lois all riled up.

Lois and Jimmy both stood at the forefront of a giant crowd of reporters that were all shouting questions at the police officers who were holding them back at the barricades. News of the bizarre murder spread quickly and everyone wanted a piece of it, especially since it could be related to Superman.

Lois (angry): Listen buddy! Tell your boss too let us through right now or ill….

Jimmy (nervous): Lois calm down! We don't want to be arrested for disturbing an ongoing investigation.

Lois (annoyed): Speak for yourself Jimmy, if we the Daily Planet doesn't get the exclusive scoop on this one Parry will have our asses and I'm sure you don't want him to be even angrier at you after your last screw up.

She shoot daggers at him causing the young photographer to lower his head in defeat, Lois then turned her attention back at the police officer and was just about ready to start arguing with him again when Clark showed up immediately trying to calm her down.

Clark (calming): Jimmy has a point Lois; you don't want to start another argument with the cops. Remember the last time you argued with a cop? Besides what's the big deal with this murder anyway?

Lois (annoyed): The big deal Smallville is that Superman might be involved in this!

Clark (curious): What makes you say that?

Lois: Because eye witnesses stated that they saw a man holding her up by the throat and smashed her into a wall, after a few minutes they saw him jump 20 feet into the air and over the building, you know anyone else who can punch people through concrete and jump 20 fee into the air?

He just stood there thinking about it for a minute; he then smiled which caused Lois to raise an eyebrow.

Clark (pleased): Well if you think Superman's the prime suspect then you can ask him right now.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw Superman descending from the sky and into the large group of officers that were examining the corpse. Several of them starred at him in awe and stepped out of his way as he walked up to the chief of police.

His name was Chief Johnny White, son of the famous reporter and anti Superman activist Perry White and it showed.

Unlike his short father, Johnny stood about at 6' 3" (190 cm) just a little shorter than Superman; he looked like a much younger version of his father and was even smoking a cigar much like him. Unlike his father he was actually on Superman's side something which got them into heated arguments as of late.

Johnny (happy): Good to see you Supes. Sorry about my old man tonight….

Superman (stern): Its fine Chief, I've gotten used to it besides it's nice to see that there are some people who don't hate me.

Johnny: More than you know, but I'm sure you're not here too just talk it up with me.

The Man of Steel simply nodded and walked with the police Chief to the body of the murdered woman, his eyes widened at the sight of a shriveled up, grey skin and a crushed skull. It was as if some one literally sucked the very life out of her.

He started examining the body with his vision and it was just as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. She had no blood left in her system, her bones were old and broken, and it was as if he was looking at the body of a 90 year old woman.

Superman (curious): Who was this woman?

Johnny: Diana Alders, 21 year old waitress who worked at a bar just across the street, she was walking to her home when a flying man took her by the throat, smashed her head through the wall and apparently did this to her.

Superman (thoughts): Great, a man with super powers killing a girl…. Perry's going to have a field day with this.

It was then that he heard some one scream in the distance, he closed his eyes trying to pin point her exact location.

Woman (screaming): Help! Somebody get this monster away from me!

Superman (thoughts): The screams….. They're coming from the north side of the city… At Wellingtons Street!

Superman (worried): Chief! There's a woman being attacked at Wellingtons Street, I think it's our killer.

He immediately flew out of the alley and towards the killer at full speed, as he got closer the screams became fainter and fainter with them stopping completely by the time he reached the ally, he landed on the ground and saw a completely destroy ally with crumbled walls and blood splatters all over them and the street floor. As he walked to the end of the alley he saw yet another shriveled body similar to the one he had just examined. He scanned it with his enhanced vision and it was indeed the same killer.

Superman (curious/whisper): What the hell happened here…..

Parasite (pleased): That would be me.

Superman's eyes widened and he immediately spun around only to see a giant purple creature with blood red eyes standing behind him, the creature smirked as it grabbed him by the head with both his clawed hands, Superman tried to break free only to find his power growing weaker and weaker with each passing moment.

Superman (scarred): What are you doing to me….

Parasite (happy): Oh nothing, just sucking the life out of you is all, don't worry the real pains about to begin and I promise it wont its just as horrible as you think it is.

The creature started laughing sadistically as the struggling Man of Steel was desperately trying to break free of his grasp.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST CONTACT PART 2**

The creature started laughing sadistically as the struggling Man of Steel was desperately trying to break free of his grasp. Superman could feel his body growing weaker and weaker with each passing moment and he knew that he only had once chance to break Parasites hold over him, he closed his eyes and focused all his remaining energy in them, as they opened they glowed blood red and unleashed a powerful laser blast that hit Parasite right in the chest and sent him flying across the alley, he fell on the ground and laid there motion less.

Superman was on his knees with his arm shaking and his entire body aching as if he had received the worst beating of his life, he just barely managed to get back on his feet when he heard some one laugh, Superman's widened as he saw Parasite chuckling and back on his feet as if nothing had happened to him.

**Superman (shocked/thoughts):** That's not possible... That blast should have knocked him out cold...

**Parasite (amused):** I gotta say that last attack would have probably taken me out, that is if your powers didn't save me of course.

**Superman (curious):** What do you mean my powers saved you?

Parasite simply chuckled a little more before answering.

**Parasite (amused):** Now why would I tell you how? Its much more fun seeing you standing there all battered bruised and confused little a little kid. But I gotta say Man of Steel, if having your powers is always gonna make me feels this good, I might actually let you live just barely so you don't cause me any more trouble.

The purple monster roared at the top of his lungs as it flew head first into Superman with its clawed hands stretched out as he once again attempted to grab his target and begin taking away his powers, Superman merely ducked under him and gave him a powerful uppercut to the chin that sent him flying right into the air. Superman immediately flew to Parasite and the two started exchanging blows, with each one releasing a small shock wave.

At first they were evenly matched but Parasite had the clear advantage as his adversary was still recovering from his last attack and was slowing down considerably. The creature smirked as he kicked Superman in the chest causing the Kryptonian to cough up blow, he then grabbed Superman by the hair with one had and started punching him in the face and gut with the other.

This went on for a short while until Superman's eyes once again started glowing red as his temper grew, Parasite launched yet another punch at only for it to be blocked, before he could react Superman gave him a powerful strike to the stomach with his knee causing Parasite to clench it in pain. Superman then got behind his enemy and gave him yet another strike to the back of the head with his elbow.

**Parasite (coughing):** You... you son of a bitch... if you think this is gonna do me in you better uff!

Before he could finish Superman caught his serpent like tongue and ripped it out of his skull, Parasite immediately placed both his hands over his mouth as the blood started dripping out of his injury.

**Superman (pleased):** You talk too much for your own damn good and besides if you really do have all my powers your tongue should grow back in no time.

Parasites left eye twitched in frustration as the tide of the battle had turn in favor of his target, he scowled at the Man of Steel, before he could continue the battle Superman flew towards him gave him a drop kick to the face which sent him plummeting towards the ground below creating a crater upon impact. Superman immediately flew towards it so he could keep him from getting away.

**...**

Parasite lay on the ground within the newly formed crater and moaned in pain, with his enhanced sound he could hear Superman coming and coming fast, he managed to get back on his feet and transformers into his human form and exited the crater as a crowd of curious citizens formed around it to see what had caused it.

Superman then appeared above the crater and started scanning the immediate area to see where Parasite went too, he looked at the crowd and scanned them all with every type of vision at his disposal to no avail, unbeknownst to him that his enemy was right there hiding in plane sight in the crowd.

**Superman (thoughts):** Looks like he had one more trick up his sleeve, good thing I have a sample of him so he won't be hiding from me for long.

He placed the tongue within a small containment unit on his belt and flew away so the drones within the Fortress of Solitude so that the drones within could study it and hopefully give him some answers as too what Parasites really are and how to counter act them.

**Parasite (exhausted/relieved):** Damn….. good thing I left this little trump card hidden away just in case, still this guys tough and Il need to be smarter next time I fight him.

Using his heightened hearing he heard police sirens off in the distance and quickly exited the crowd to get away from the crater as fast as he possibly could. Still he was injured and needed too rest or feed to speed up the healing process. He then noticed that he was receiving a call from his employer and answered it knowing that he was not a man whose patience should be tested.

**Boss:** Mister Jones! I see you've been quite busy as of late, tell me, how did your little bout with our little ticking time bomb go?

**Parasite (angry/whisper):** Not too good, this Superman guys pretty powerful but he's just as weak against my powers as any ordinary human, I should have no problem killing him next time.

**Boss:** I don't want you too kill him Mister Jones, I merely want you to test the limits of his power and reveal to me what they are, I assume you can keep your….. Tendencies in check?

**Parasite (amused):** I assure you sir that im a professional and ill keep me tendencies in check. I wouldn't be one of the world's greatest mercenaries if I didn't know when to be patient.

The creature then remembered it needed to feed, he didn't know when Superman was coming back and he needed plenty of energy too fight him, two girls wouldn't be enough this time. It was then he noticed a small child waiting for his mother who was too busy getting money from an ATM.

**Parasite (happy):** Listen boss you'll get your full report on Superman by tomorrow, just be a little more patient and I promise ill get you results. Bye, bye now.

He ended the call and turned his attention to the little boy; he walked up to him with a large smile on his face.

Parasite: Say kid.

**Tommy:** im sorry mister but my mommy told me never to talk to strangers.

**Parasite (curious):** Even if that stranger happens to know Superman?

**Tommy (excited):** You…. You really know Superman?!

The creature smirked as he caught the boy hook, line and sinker. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder and the two started walking to a nearby alley.

**Parasite: **Sure I know Superman, it's just a shame you won't live too see him!

He transformed back into his Parasite form, pounced on the boy and started sucking away his life force. As the boy was turned into nothing but a shriveled corpse much like the two girls before him, Parasite heard the mother calling out for her child.

**Mother (worried):** Tommy? Tommy where are you?!

**Parasite (Tommy's voice/shouting):** Im over here mommy!

The mother walked into the alley hoping to find her son, she then saw the corpse of her only child on the floor and a large purple monster with blood red eyes and a large grin on its face looking at her. Tears started coming out of her eyes as she turned around and tries to flee from the alley only for Parasite to grab her by the leg and drag her back in.

**Mother (scared):** Please! Some one help me! Anyone!

He put the mother on her back and placed his hand over her mouth to stop her pleas for help.

**Parasite (Tommy's voice/whisper):** Don't worry mommy… You're about to join me in hell!

The mother eyes widened in shock with tears streaming from her eyes as Parasite started laughing sadistically and drained her life force with a single thought crossing his mind.

**Parasite (ecstatic):** Who ever said you can't have fun on the job?

**To be continued….**

**I know the part at the end has no relevance to the plot but I thought closing out the issue with a scene that shows just how much of a monster Parasite really is would be a great way to end it. Plus I love writing Parasite as this sadistic monster that loves to screw with his prey before he finally kills them and I think this scene really shows that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST CONTACT PART 3**

Superman soared through the sky as he flew to his secret base in the Arctic, the Fortress of Solitude following his battle with the mercenary series killer Parasite. The killer managed to evade the Man of Steel but not before the hero managed to get a sample off the creature for analyzing, so that he may better understand how his enemies powers work and how to defeat him, it was then that he reached his destination…..

While it seemed like a fairly easy thing to spot from space, the Fortress was equipped with several cloaking devices that kept its existence hidden from the rest of the world. Upon reaching the outer wall of his Citadel, Superman placed his palm on it causing the wall to glow as it scanned him to ensure that its master had returned the outer wall slowly opened allowing Superman to levitate inside as it sealed itself behind him. He landed in the middle of a large, open, circular room with a single massive entrance leading deeper into the citadel, at each side of the entrance there were statues of a pair of Kryptonian warriors.

**T-7 (excited):** Welcome back master! It is good too see you here though your arrival is a bit unexpected.

**Superman:** It's good to be back although I wish it were under better circumstances.

The drone gave its master a curious look as he placed his hand on his belt and from a small containment unit took out Parasites tongue, which he ripped out during their last encounter. He hung it out of his palm in front of the drone.

**Superman (worried):** We have a big problem.

He placed the tongue in the palm of the drone that immediately began scanning it with his the built in scanners located within his eye. The two stood there in silence as T-7 finished his basic analysis of it.

**T-7 (curious):** This is an extraordinary sample you brought to me master, where did you find such a thing on Earth?

Superman: It came from another person, a person who has powers like me.

**T-7 (thoughts):** That cannot be possible… How could a living being with properties such as these even exist…? If what my master says is true then this is most troubling indeed…

…

Johnny White stood over the body of yet another victim of the mysterious killings that started happening just a day ago. First, it was a pair of young women, then a mother and her little 8-year-old boy were both found dead in an alley just a few hours ago, and now another girl was dead in yet another alley.

**Johnny (thoughts): **Another damn victim, the killer clearly has a preference for the young and for women, that doesn't matter squat since the way he kills them leaves next to no evidence as to how to track him down, this guy is either really damn good or he's not human.

**Perry White (shouting):** Johnny!

**Johnny (thoughts/annoyed):** I should have known he wouldn't resist coming here.

Johnny sighed as he turned around to see his father at the forefront of a large group of reports with two policemen holding him back as he tried to get over the barricade.

**Johnson (struggling):** Sir Im afraid you can't pass! If you continue to act this way ill have no choice but to arrest you!

**Perry White (angry/shouting):** Don't you tell me what I can and can't do you little punk! I've been in charge of news network in Metropolis since before your parents were old enough to drive! Now let me pass or so help me ill…

**Johnny (shouting):** That's enough, both of you. Johnson let him through but don't let even a single one of these vultures get through, understood?

The police officer nodded as a large grin formed on Perry's face, the aging reporter shoved the police officer aside as he made his way to his son, the police officer barely managed to stay on his feet and keep the barricade up while shooting daggers at Perry.

**Perry White (happy/ecstatic):** Johnny my boy I knew you'd come through for your old man.

**Johnny (uninterested):** I let you pass because if I didn't Johnson would have tasered you and I wouldn't hear the end of it for at least 6 months. And to answer your question, no we don't have any evidence that indicates that Superman was behind this.

**Perry White:** Really? Because im sure a normal person couldn't do that. When will you wake up and realize this Superman is nothing but a menace. Hell even my sources told me that Superman was seen leaving two of the murder sites. You still think he's not behind this some how?

**Johnny (annoyed):** He was also the one who told me where the other girl was murdered, and he was standing right next to me when he heard it happen.

**Perry White (angry):** Im sure he has some power that lets him be at two places at the same time, like illusions or making clones of himself!

**Johnny (exaggerating):** Yeah, you must be right dad but wait…. Maybe he's really a vampire and he's just pretending to be the good guy so he can go kill people at night for food?

Perry rubbed his chin upon hearing that as he had to think about it for a minute. Johnny immediately regretted saying it knowing that his father would probably use this in his next anti Superman propaganda piece.

**Johnson (shouting):** Chief! We got a situation; it looks like a woman was seen being attacked and dragged into an alley at Maple Street 37 not to far from here. She was heard yelling about some monster attacking her.

**Johnny:** I want you to radio every police officer about this, I want everyone at that address, and this son of a bitch won't get away again.

Johnson nodded and ran off to his car to radio the rest of the police force, Johnny ran to his car through the massive crowd of reporters ignoring all their questions and his fathers pleas to come with him. Upon reaching his car he placed a small emergency light on the right side of the cars roof and drove at full speed to confront the killer.

…**.**

T-7 sat in front of the main computer console of the Fortress as he conducted an advanced analysis of the Parasite simple too determine what could cause such a transformation to occur in a human, it also checked every computer record on the planet to determine the identity of the creature and his possible motives for coming to Metropolis.

**T-7:** Both processes are complete master.

**Superman (curious):** Alright, what've you got on our new friend?

**T-7:** The name of this creature you are looking for master is Rudy Jones, a high profile mercenary responsible for several of the bloodiest slaughters of the 20th century, he primarily works for companies that pay the highest bidder for his services and my estimate is that he has killed at least a 1000 people. However from his resume I can determine that he suffers from severe psychological issues and seems to get sadistic pleasure from the deaths of his targets. Besides this sir his personal history is unknown, however given the age of this sample I would say that he is around his mid 30s to his early 40s. From this sample I have also been able to determine that he has been this way since his birth thanks to the Meta gene.

**Superman (surprised):** The Meta gene?

**T-7:** The Meta gene is a name I have created for this unique gene found inside Parasite, apparently upon its activation it gives ordinary humans powers that the ordinarily should not be able to have. I also took the liberty of checking every available medial record on the planet and by cross referencing that data with the data gathered from the Parasite sample, I have determined that there are at least a million people with this Meta gene. Although considering the technological state of some places on Earth it is highly likely the number is far greater than that. It is also likely that in the coming years the number of Meta gene carriers is sure to explode and overwhelm the ordinary human population.

**Superman (shocked/thoughts):** A million people with dormant super powers? If the public found at about this it would cause mass panic and god knows how man witch hunts. But if some one hired Parasite, that means they have to be at least aware of the Meta genes existence on some level. There's no way anyone would be stupid enough to hire a sociopath like Jones without having some sort of way to keep him in line.

**Superman (curious/worried):** If this Meta gene is the source of his powers, is there some way we could remove it?

**T-7:** Were he not so affected by it then it would be very probable. However his body has been severely altered by its effects and if were removed at this stage it would most likely result in a long, a very painfully death for him. However I have determined a way to stop him, when he absorbs a person he gets their weaknesses along with their strengths. I believe that by modifying a crystal from the Fortress we may be able to cause a system overload in his body.

**Superman:** You mean you want disturb the solar filters in his skin? If that's the plan then I need to get him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone, preferably with a lot of sun light too speed up the progress.

**T-7 (sarcastic):** I hear the Sahara desert is lovely this time of year sir; the crystal will be completed shortly.

Superman chuckled and nodded at the drone as it turned its attention back at creating the crystal.

…

Johnny, followed by a dozen police cars rushed to the scene of yet another killing, it had only happened a few minutes ago and this time he was determined to catch the killer before he could evade them once again. The cars pulled up in front of the alley entrance and soon it was covered close to two dozen police officers armed with pistols and shotguns.

Parasite, who was too busy enjoying his new meal blocked out the police sirens, had just finished his meal when he noticed a small army of cops all pointing their guns at him. Johnny who stood at the forefront of the cops pointed his flashlight at Parasite who was still disguised in his human form with another shrivelled body at his feet.

**Johnny (shouting/angry):** You there! Get away from the girl and put your hands up, this is your one and only warning.

Parasite merely smirked and jumped into the air clawing his fingers into the wall of a nearby building and started climbing it only to be halted by a storm of bullets that pierced his body, he fell to the ground motionless and seemingly dad as the Johnny gave them the order to stop shooting.

Johnny and a couple of other police officers slowly made their way to Parasites seemingly dead body only for it to suddenly get back on its feet with the various bullet holes in it closing up.

**Johnny (shocked/whisper):** What the fuck….

**Parasite (amused):** I was hoping to nab a few more pretty Metropolis girls before I got back to work, but seeing as Superman's biggest fan is right here in front of me I might as well start right now!

Parasite laughed maniacally as his human form deteriorated revealing his true monster form, he took a deep breath and smirked at the police officers who looked at him with fear and shock in their eyes, many of them were so scared that their hands were shaking.

**Parasite (ecstatic/shouting):** Let's have some fun!

The creature charged at the police officers as they opened fire, with Superman's powers still in his system the projectiles merely fell to the ground, Parasite raised his clawed hand and swung it at Johnny and the pair of officers next to him, the police chief rolled under Parasite who in one swing cut both the officer heads off.

Johnny fire three more rounds into the back of Parasites head to no avail as they too were blocked, Parasite chuckled as the police chief ran out of bullets and kicked him in the stomach, Johnny fell on his knees clenching his stomach in pain as Parasite turned around and hit him with a powerful uppercut sending the officer flying to the back of the alley into a wall.

Johnny blacked out for a slit second before he snapped out of it upon seeing Parasite charging at him, he looked around the alley frantically hoping to find a way to evade the attack, and he then noticed a metal ladder for a neighbouring buildings fire escape. Johnny got back on his feet and jumped at the ladder grabbing it just as Parasite came crashing into the wall behind him.

The police chief kicked Parasite in the back of the head and fell to the ground; he then swung his fist and hit Parasite in the face, as his fist made contact with the creature's face it felt as if he had punched a brick wall. He clenched his fist in pain and slowly backed away from Parasite who was chuckling at his efforts.

**Parasite (amused):** Not many people would try and take me one on one like that.

**Johnny (angry):** If you think id be scarred of some big, dumb freak show like you, then you're stupider than you look!

Parasite was laughing at the top of his lungs now, it echoed through the alley sending chills down the police officers spines.

Parasite: You've got no brains kid, but you've got balls ill give you that much.

The police chief attacked Parasite with another punch only for it to be caught by the creature; Parasite punched Johnny in the stomach and grabbed him by the collar. He threw him several feet into the air over the police barricade and through a nearby convenience store glass and blacked out.

The remaining police officers opened fire at the cackling Parasite as he jumped into the air, landing on a police car, crushing it under his feet; he then swung his clawed hands at the nearby police officers and ripped them to shreds, leaving nothing but bloody piles of meat on the ground.

Parasite then ripped a police car door and threw it at 4 retreating officers, it cut right through them pinning the last officer to the wall as it pierced his chest. The creature grabbed the last remaining cops by the arm and drove his teeth into his skull, nearly eating almost all of it. As several media helicopters started circling the area and more sirens off in the distance Parasite smirked with blood dripping out of his mouth.

**Parasite (thoughts):** I hope he takes his time showing up, im having way too much fun now to be interrupted!

**To be continued….**

**Sorry for going all Brian Michael Bendis on you guys with the shit load of dialogue this issue, but you can expect a LOT more action next time with the finale. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think, im always up for some constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRST CONTACT PART 4 (Conclusion)**

Parasite cackled with joy as he continued his rampage in Metropolis and the deaths of the cities police officers at his hands. He stood in the middle of a circle of police cars with a helicopter flying above and the officers and newly arrived SWAT teams all firing on him with their firearms.

The creature merely continued cackling as the bullets bounced of his bulletproof skin. Upon seeing the helicopter hovering just over his head, he jumped on and latched on the front glass of it with his claws. The helicopter began to spin in the air uncontrollably as the pilot tried to maintain control of it while fighting of the fear of the creature now standing mere inches away from him.

**Pilot (panicking/afraid):** Goddamn it! What are you?

Parasite merely smirked as he raised his fast and punched right through glass, grabbing the helpless pilot by the throat and dragging him out of the cockpit. The pilot pulled out his pistol and fire 10 rounds into his skull to no avail. The pilot continued too frantically pull the trigger despite being out of ammo. He then threw it at Parasite as the creatures grip on his throat tightened.

**Parasite (annoyed):** That wasn't very nice.

The creature threw the pilot upward towards the spinning blades; his body was destroyed within a scant few moments. The chopper spun around erratically and slowly descended towards the ground below towards several of the police cars. The officers attempted to escape as the helicopter came closer towards them but it was no use as the blades sliced them into little tiny pieces, leaving only their mutilated bodies on the floor. Parasite jumped off the flying vehicle just as it crashed and caused the explosion of several nearby cars upon its landing.

The remaining police officers slowly backed away from the creature who was now snarling at them on top of a car, he was just about to pounce on them when Superman came up behind him and stabbed him in the back with a crystal from the Fortress of Solitude. Parasite roared in pain as he frantically tried to pull out the red crystal out.

**Parasite (yelling/enraged):** Wha-What did you do to me?!

**Superman (angry/sarcastic):** Nothing much, I just gave you a small token of my appreciation for what you've done to my city.

Parasite gritted his teeth as he just barely managed to pull out the crystal; he managed to gaze upon it for a moment before it melted in his arms and disappeared. He then scowled at a smiling Superman and tried to pounce on him. The Man of Steel was quicker as he had anticipated the attack and flew towards the creature, grabbed him and flew both of them out of the city at Mach 3 speed, shattering both the sound barrier and many of the glass and windows of the buildings as they flew out of the city.

…

After a few minutes of flying, Superman and Parasite had reached their destination, The Sahara Desert, Niger, Africa, one of the sunniest places on Earth. The creature had attempted to break free of the Kryptonians grasp by clawing and punching him but it was no use, and now he was helplessly descending towards one of the most God forsaken places on Earth at the speed of a rocket.

Superman released the creature and gave him a powerful kick in the head with both his feet just as he hit the ground. The sheer power of the attack caused the sand to shoot a kilometer into the sky and into several directions completely covering the surrounding area. Superman jumped out of the cloud of sand and scanned the area, awaiting his enemies attack at any moment.

**Superman (nervous/thoughts):** If T-7s estimates were right, all I need to do is hold out for a few minutes before the crystals effect kicks in.

At that moment he noticed two glowing red objects in the middle of the cloud, his eyes widened as he just barely managed to dodge the two beams that managed to cut his cheek. Superman wiped the blood away with his hand only to receive a punch to the gut by Parasite who just flew out of the sand cloud. The Man of Steel coughed and clenched his gut in pain as Parasite brought his foot down on his face and pinned him to the ground with it.

**Parasite (ecstatic):** I don't know what you did too me, but im pretty sure it's got something to do with that thing you stabbed me with. Heres a little hint for ya buddy, if you wanna poison some one, don't give em anything that's just gonna make em harder to kill!

Then his earpiece started ringing, Parasite sighed, as he knew his employer would be less than thrilled with his methods of luring out Superman.

**Parasite (bored):** Yeah, what is it?

**Boss (enraged):** What is it? What is it?! After the stunt, you just pulled you have the audacity to ask me what is it? I thought I told you too keep those urges of yours under check.

**Parasite (annoyed):** You paid me to get this bozo out in the open and take him down for you. How I want to lure him out is my problem, not yours. Besides you never gave me any crap during my last assignments so don't act like you got any principals or morals.

His employer gave him no response but a long silence, Parasite chuckled upon proving his point but his joy was cut short when two blasts of red energy shot right through his foot and cut off his ear. He screamed in pain as he fell on his back, clenching both his foot and his bleeding ear.

Superman got back on his feet and flew over to Parasites cut off ear, grabbing his communication device. He noticed that the creature was preparing to fire another blast at him so he kicked a large portion of sand at him, the sand managed to fall into his eyes temporarily blinding him and making him miss his shot entirely. Superman flew into the sky as fast he could, as his enemy would soon come after him with a vengeance.

**Boss (curious/nervous):** Jones, what's going on over there? Report!

**Superman (angry):** Im afraid Jones isn't available right now but im sure he can call you back from prison once im through with him. You and your pet have a lot to answer for you know that.

**Boss (annoyed):** You have only your self to me blame for the deaths of those police officers Superman. Your kind is a cancer on this planet and im going to make sure you don't leave that desert alive. This conversation is over.

Suddenly a small spark came out of the earpiece followed by smoke. It was damaged beyond repair.

**Superman (annoyed):** Damn, T-7, were you able to track its signal before it was destroyed?

**T-7:** Im afraid not master, however I was able to determine that the signal from that device is being used to monitor your battle via satellites. My hypothesis is that his employer wishes to study you should your death no longer be an option. I have already begun the process of halting their plans. It will be completed shortly.

Just as Superman was about to respond to his droid he nearly blacked out when Parasite flew up behind him and struck him over the head with his elbow. As he descended to the ground below Parasite continued his relentless assault at the near unconscious Man of Steel.

He clawed, bit, stabbed, punched and kicked his enemy in blind fury as and sheer bloodlust. The crystals effects further augmented his power leaving Superman damn near helpless against him. Upon reaching the ground Parasite grabbed the Kryptonian by his cape and bashed him against the sand, quickly covering the surrounding area in it.

Parasite swung his arms in the air and roared causing a shockwave that dispersed the sand and could be heard for dozens of miles in the distance. He pinned a broken and bleeding Superman to the ground by placing his foot on his throat, while the other on his right arm.

The Kryptonian tried to get the leg off his throat; Parasite simply chuckled, grabbed his left hand and twisted it until a loud crack was heard. Superman cried out in pain as Parasite continued to twist his arm until it was completely dislocated, he looked at his snickering enemy and attempted to fire another blast from his eyes at him.

Parasite immediately noticed this and slowly reached for Superman's right eyeball with his thumb and index fingers extended out, the Kryptonian fired the blast at his enemy but it had seemingly no effect on him as he continued going for Superman's eye as if nothing was happening. He placed two fingers on the Kryptonians eye and smirked.

**Parasite (pleased):** You ripped my tongue out in Metropolis, time for me to repay ya buddy!

He plucked out the eye out of its socket and laughed manically as Superman screamed at the top of his lungs in agony.

**Parasite (ecstatic): **You have no idea how good it feels to hear you scream, after all the shit you've put me through im gonna enjoy making you-

Suddenly Parasite starting hearing voices, at first they sounded like a couple of faint whispers barely noticeable whispers, however they quickly grew in number, tone, and overwhelmed the creature. He could suddenly hear every person, every animal, every vehicle and every sound on the entire planet.

**Parasite (desperate/yelling):** What's going on?! Stop it… SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!

He walked away from Superman and placed both his hands over his ear in a attempt to make this horrendous noise stop but it was no use. They sounds kept on mounting and mounting until he roared at the top of his lungs and drove his claws into his ears in a last ditch effort to make the noise stopped.

It was still no use as the noise simply kept mounting, Parasite pulled his claws out of his ears causing blood to pour out of them, and he turned around to see Superman on his feet, his broken arm fixed and covering his empty eye socket with a smirk on his face.

**Parasite (enraged/yelling):** You… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!

**Superman (exhausted/pleased): **That little gift I gave you enhanced the abilities you got from me; once I studied your tongue, it was a simple matter of just changing your already altered genetic make up to suit my needs. Now you have access to all my powers only increased a 1000 times over and you don't have a clue on how to control them. For example you can now hear literally every sound on the entire planet, at this distance my voice must sound like a horn blowing right next to your ear, although is much more likely you don't understand a word im saying right now do you?

Parasite fell to his knees and closed as Superman's seemingly loud voice only caused the ruckus going on in his head to increase, suddenly from his eyes came two gigantic beams of red light that blasted clean through his eyelids and into the sky.

The creature tried desperately to stop the beams but it was no use, they only grew larger and more powerful. Suddenly his eye started bleeding profusely due to his overuse of the heat vision, he tried to stop them with his hands but even his Kryptonian enhanced skin was no mach for the beams as they burned right through them as if they were paper.

He screamed in agony causing a massive sound wave and released a breath of his from his lips. The pain from his bleeding eyes, ears, scorched hands; enhanced heat vision and hearing grew and grew until it slowly subsided. Superman looked at his enemy and saw a horrific sight before him.

Parasite was kneeling on the ground, his hands were pitch black from the burns, his eyes had melted off from the excessive use of the heat vision, his ears continued to bleed and his earth shattering scream along with the excessive use of the ice breath left him without a voice. He fell to the ground motionless; Superman cautiously approached him knowing this could be another trap.

Superman could hear that helicopters and army vehicles like jeeps and tanks were approaching the area, no doubt attracted the battle going on in the desert. He then noticed that Parasite had grabbed him by the cloak and immediately prepared himself for another attack.

**Parasite (exhausted/whisper):** P-p-ple-eas-e… M-me-rcy….

**Superman (angered/thoughts):** After everything he's done, after all the people he's murdered and tortured just for his own sick enjoyment, he has the nerve to ask me for mercy…. I should just kill him right here and now, it's not as if anyone would miss him… Id be doing the world a favor by killing the bastard…

He looked at his defeated enemy with disgust and clenched his fist. He took Parasite by the throat and held him by it off the ground tightening his grip on it with each passing moment. Superman's eye glowed red as he prepared to fire one last blast clean through his skull when he remembered what happened last time he crossed the line and what the result of it was.

He put Parasite over his shoulder and flew away just as the military reached his location.

…**. **

Superman and T-7 watched the unconscious Parasite as he lay on a table within the Fortress of Solitude, he was being examined by the other sentry drones too see the full extent of his injuries.

**T-7: **Master, you know that I have never once doubted you or your judgment on any matter. However, I feel that this is a terrible mistake.

**Superman (stoic): **I have no choice, there's not a single prison on the plane that can contain him and I want to make sure he never hurts anyone ever again.

**T-7:** While I agree with you that Earths facilities are terribly unequipped to deal with the likes of him, but to keep him inside the Fortress? This place is the legacy of your people master and it is your home. You would truly allow a beast such as him to stay here? How many more like him will you bring? How many more will you be able to bring before they overpower you or the people lose their faith in you?

**Superman (annoyed): **That's enough T-7!He isn't some random punk who goes around mugging women at night; he's nothing but a wild animal and he's going to be treated like one from now on. The people might not like that im taking this even more into my own hands, but if it keeps them safe then it's worth it.

**T-7:** Would it not be simpler to just kill him and be done with it?

**Superman (determined):** You know why I can't do that…. And why im forbidding you from even trying it. Just get him to his cell as soon as you can. I want him monitored and guarded at all times, understood?

T-7: It will be done as you wish master; I shall go make all the necessary arrangements at once.

Superman nodded at the drone as it bowed before him then walked away to complete the tasks assigned to it. He took the destroyed earpiece and looked at it, remembering the person on the other side who blamed him for all that happened.

**Superman (angry/thoughts):** I don't know who you are, or why you did any of this. But I promise I will find you and im going to make sure you pay for everything you've done to me, and to all the people you killed using bastards like Jones here.

The Man of Steel crushed the device in his hand, and continued watching the drones operate on the injured Parasite in silence.

**THE END….. FOR NOW….**

**Goddamn was the ending to this one hard for me too pull off but I think I accomplished what I set out too do.**

**Setup a world where people hate superheroes and particularly despise Superman**

**A genuinely evil, bad guy with no remorse**

**Foreshadowed many things to come**

**A Superman that's not just a generic boy scout and has a personality (for a change)**

**And hopefully wrote a good story that didn't totally waste your time **


End file.
